rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Common Terms in Rap
Over many years, rap artists have created slang terms which have become popular in a multitude of other works. most commonly used word i used N1GGER most commonly rhymed with itself and trigger, which can be pronounced 'trigga' example. I said that I'm a ride for my motherF***ing N1GGERS Most likely I'm a die with my finger on the trigger I been grinding outside, all day with my N1GGERS And I ain't going in, unless I'm with my N1GGERS My nigga, my N1GGER My nigga, my N1GGER My nigga, my nigga (My nigga, my nigga) My nigga, my nigga (My motherfucking niggas) My nigga, my nigga (My motherfucking niggas) My nigga, my nigga My nigga, my nigga My nigga, my nigga (My motherfucking niggas) My nigga, my nigga (My motherfucking niggas) Money #Blood Money - cash gained from the death of another. #Funny Money - counterfeit money. #Yard - $100 #Pots of Money - to have alot of cash. #Brass - money. #Scrilla - cash. #Scrappa - cash. #Dibs/Dibbs - money. #Handbag - money. #Measures - money. #Bag/Bag of Sand - $1000 #Flag - $1 #Handful - $5 #K - $1000 #Mill - one million dollars. #Sheckles - money. #Ton - $100 #Stack - $40,000 - $100,000 #Brick - $200,000 - $250,000 (stacked) #Dough - Multiple stacks (at-least 5-6 stacks) #Bread - $400,000 #Good Cash - $1-$5 million #C-Note - $100 #Feddie - money. #Cod - large amount of money. #Course Note - a bill larger then $2 #High Rollin' - makin' money, dealin' drugs #Yayo - cocaine Females or Sex #'Hats' - condoms #'Nuttin'' - ejaculating #'Dime' - an attractive female #'Deuce' - an ugly female; literally means the number 2. #'Chicken head' - a female who gives oral sex #'Skeet' - The ejaculation of sperm. #'69-'''Head (Oral Sex) #'Head- Oral Sex #Bitch State of Mind #'''Heated - very angry #'730' - a state of insanity or instability #'Shook' - to be scared. Made popular by Mobb Deep in his song, "Shook Ones." #'Rock bottom' - to be severely depressed #100: cool/good Locations #'Telly' - a hotel; commonly refers to parties at a hotel. #'Lab' - recording studio #'Sweat box' - a small club #'Pad' - apartment #'Crib' - house #4 walls-room #is the lucky number Violence #'Glock' - Brand of Handgun.. #'Mark' - a victim who has been targetted #'Bull scare' - a strong bluff #'187' - homicide #'Nine' - a 9mm firearm #'Cap' - beat up, break, shoot (west coast term) Drug Related #'Square' - a cigarette #'Grit' - a cigarette #'Onion' - an ounce of cocaine #'420' - relates to marijuana #'White' - cocaine #'Nose candy' - cocaine #'Lifted' - high (off marijuana) #'Lye' - the smoke exhaled from smoking marijuana #'Spark' - to ignite a joint or blunt of marijuana #'Match' - to share the cost of a drug, usually marijuana #'Bud' - marijuana, usually a nug of marijuana # Yayo '''- Cocaine # '''Bubbly- champagne Body Parts or Bodily Functions #'Nuttin'' - ejaculating #'Food box' - your belly/stomach #'Tick' - the heart, or beating of the heart #Lollipop - guy's wang (oral sex) Other #'Old man' - father #'Creepin'' - having an affair with someone while in a relationship #'Floss' - to show off #'Getty' - a get-together of friends. #'Grub' - food #'Whip' - a car #'Deuce' - the action of throwing up a hand sign, usually between friends saying bye. #'Shorty' - an adult female or a child. #'98 Oldsmobile' - The Oldsmobile 98 model, this model was the largest and most luxurious of the Oldsmobile models, making it a hood status symbol. #'Coon' - For an African American, to play the dated stereotype of a black fool for an audience, particularly including Caucasians. #'Pimp(Noun)' - A man who can easily attract women. #'Pimp(Verb)' - To excessively customize something, especially a vehicle, according to ghetto standards. #'Pimping' - Consisting of or having the qualities of a pimp. #'Hood Rich' - Rich from the ghetto. (Illegally) #'Ghetto Fabulous' - "Authentic, keeping it real" or "Wealthy, but of ghetto roots and ethic". #'Shuck' - "A fraud; a scam" or "A phony". #'Dukes '- Parents Phrases #"Get blowed" - to get high off marijuana. #"Got the germ" - have received HIV/AIDS. #"Got the dragon" - having bad breath #"Hit me on the hip" - to contact by pager #"Getting brain" - receiving oral sex #"Dancing with the devil" - doing something very risky #"Got 5 on it" - willing to share the cost of a ten-piece ($10) of marijuana #"No vaseline" - to attack an enemy with no mercy. Made popular by Ice Cube in his song "No Vaseline." Slang Phrases use in Rap Culture that is not just in the music #'Off the chain' - “I saw the ring (Tuesday), and it was just unbelievable. That it was my turn to be one of those select few to achieve the ultimate success. It is, what we say, ‘off the chain.’ So it was really an enjoyable moment.” Videos about Terms in Rap Big L Ebonics 8zz-H4ldJ0Q Category:Rap Wiki Category:Rap Wikia Category:Terms Category:Slang Category:African American Vernacular English